cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition/@comment-25212483-20140722182052/@comment-17711680-20140723153357
@Duck- I have too much to say, sorry for long post 2. I am not complaining because GB isn't a money clan (with all the implied benefits) ''or anything like that. I am upset because I feel GB's support will not support GB in the right ways like other clans have been. I actually play many clans in CFV, though most of them are not tier one. I play CFV because I am interested in the playstyle of the clan. The main reason why I play CFV at all is because of the diversity of the game and how those clans interact with each other. That said, my biggest concern for a clan in CFV is when the viability of a clan is threatened by not getting the support it needs to be playable alongside their contemporaries and not necessarily what tier-level support it has. My favorite example is MC because it was no secret that that clan sucked a lot. Literally, poorly designed and overcosted effects that were fixed in Set 15 which shows that Bushiroad has the ability to bring a clan back from the depths of obscurity and show exactly how a clan is supposed to be played. I even beat a guy when I was Grade stuck at G2 with 8k Papillio against a Great Daiyusha crossride deck that Broke-rode TWICE! That result could not be replicated with the clan's previous support. So when people try to rationalize the Set 17 GB Boss/support as being "good enough" I cannot agree considering how much better many other bosses have been for their respective clans. So my biggest problem with the Set 17 GB support is that I see implications of the clan, more than ever before, needing to get the right viable targets into the dropzone at the right time and the current GB support overall does not have enough cards to do that efficient of a strategy at will. At the moment, my GB deck uses Nightkid to dig early game to help ensure that Nightmist goes off appropriately and now with the new starter there is yet another card reliant on the deck having cards to dig and not enough ways to dig efficiently. Inb4 Ruin Shade and Evil Shade, I do not want to use that much mill ever. This is not Yu-Gi-Ohs Lightsworn archetype. GB cannot mill so recklessly. Thus, the other cards in Set 17 become so important that the success or failure of the currect cards rely on the next 7-ish cards which is really scary. '''Important Note For those who've read my recent posts:' From now on, I want other people to understand that when I question a set's support for a clan, I generally mean "do those cards improve upon the old stuff" (like Set 15 MC support) or "should I be concerned" (like Set 14 NN). I also want to make it clear that when I refer a clan's support as "good" I do not think exclusively in terms of tiers, but instead think how well does the new support improve the clan's gimmick as well as the overall ability to win with said gimmick. With GB for example, I can clearly see that there could be some tempo-ish approach to the revival strategy that can in certain cases improves the clan ability to produce a better board state. My issue with the tempo idea is that it may not be fast nor powerful enough to impactfully advance the game for GB. Again as we'll all agree on, the RG support will dictate the success of Set 17 GB.